A vacuum cleaner is an electromechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics or other surfaces in domestic, commercial and industrial environments. In order to achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, most vacuum cleaners incorporate a rotary agitator. The rotary agitator is provided to beat dirt and debris from the nap of the carpet or rug while a pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and debris into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate laden air is then drawn through a dirt collection vessel such as a bag-like filter, a removable dirt cup or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination which traps the dirt and debris while the substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum or suction generator.
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner equipped with a novel final filtration compartment that effectively reduces the operating noise of the vacuum cleaner by reducing the velocity of the airflow being exhausted or returned to the environment.